


A cookie?

by Unelore



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crying, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unelore/pseuds/Unelore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>otp–prompts: Person A walks in on Person B crying and is immediately concerned because Person B rarely cries. Person A wraps them in a hug and asks what’s wrong but they have to fight a case of the giggles when Person B manages to tell them - between sobs - that they dropped their cookie and that it was the last one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cookie?

Stiles was so freaking tired when he walked through their front door, he just wanted to cuddle up next to his husband on the sofa, under a blanket, with whatever they had queued on Netflix, his day had sucked.  
”Hey I’m back.” He said kicking off his shoes, dumping his bag by the door and his jacked on the railing. “Derek?” He walked through their living room, where Netflix were already set up, pizza and some snacks already on the coffee table, no Derek though, as he got closer to the kitchen he could hear whimpers which made him rush. In the kitchen he found his husband on the floor, quietly crying, a whimper or a sniffle being heard, Stiles pretty much fell to the floor next to his husband, enveloping him in his arms. “Derek? What’s wrong?”  
“It-it broke. I-I broke it.” Stiles looked around them but couldn’t see anything so important that could have spurred this reaction out of his usually quite stoic husband. “And then I heard your car and I…” Derek shrugged, nuzzling his face into Stiles neck.  
“I am not sure I am following here, Der. What broke?”  
“The cookie.” Stiles eyes widen, he looked down at the man in his arms, the sniffling somewhat mess of a man.  
“The cookie?” He venture, he might have heard wrong.  
“Yes. The last one. I was gonna eat it before you got home and then I dropped it and it crumbled all over the floor.” Stiles was still not entirely sure he heard his husband right, because it made no sense, he shook his head, he moved away just a bit to move Derek so he could see his face.  
“Hun, are you crying because you dropped a cookie?”  
“No. Because it broke and it was the last.” Derek answered, with such an honest and straight face Stiles had major trouble breaking out into giggles, a small one however couldn’t be stopped. Making Dereks face scrunch up. “Are you laughing at me?” Stiles quickly shook his head.  
“No of course not.” He denied.  
”You are! Have I ever laughed at you-”  
“You laugh all the time at my outburst.” Stiles countered, smiling. “And I am just happy nothing bad had happened.” Derek narrowed his eyes. “Derek, crumbled cookie is not a BAD thing.”  
“It was the last one.” He muttered.  
“What are you? Five?”  
“It was the last of the ones you made me for my birthday.” He muttered, moving to rise up, Stiles stopped him by pulling him into his lap.  
”I can make you more.” Stiles kissed his temple. “I love you, you dork.”  
“I love you too, ass.”  
“We all know how you love my ass.” Now he couldn’t hold himself anymore and burst out in a fit of laughter, holding his now smiling husband close.  


**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr http://acollectionofsterek.tumblr.com/


End file.
